Newsies Christmas Carols
by pen 'n notebook
Summary: Music is in the air with these Newsies themed Christmas carols rewritten with all new lyrics. Secret Santa fic for Adren!
1. Seize the Day  Jingle Bells

Secret Santa fic For Adren! She asked for humor and "pretty much any genre," so that turned into this, Newsies Christmas songs. Music is such an important part of Newsies that it only feels fitting combine the two. This is the first song in a series of Christmas tunes rewritten with lyrics about Newsies.

Adren, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-Repeat (pen 'n notebook)

Disclaimer: Obviously the original Christmas songs aren't mine, but the rewritten versions are!

* * *

><p>Seize the Day (Jingle Bells)<p>

Running through the snow  
>In an attempt to get away.<br>O'er the street's Mush goes  
>Laughing all the way.<br>Blink's not far behind  
>Chasing his best friend.<br>What fun it is glance and find  
>The boy at his wits' end!<p>

Oh, seize the day, seize the day,  
>Make the most of it!<br>Oh, what fun it is to pull a prank  
>And watch Blink pitch a fit.<br>Oh, seize the day, seize the day,  
>Make the most of it!<br>Oh, what fun it is to pull a prank  
>And watch Blink pitch a fit.<p>

A day or two ago  
>Mush got a good idea<br>And soon he rounded up  
>Other newsies by his side.<br>Mush was Blink's best pal  
>So he could get away<br>With throwing snow at Kid  
>When he was with his gal!<p>

Oh, seize the day, seize the day,  
>Make the most of it!<br>Oh, what fun it is to pull a prank  
>And watch Blink pitch a fit.<br>Oh, seize the day, seize the day,  
>Make the most of it!<br>Oh, what fun it is to pull a prank  
>And watch Blink pitch a fit. Yeah!<p>

Oh, seize the day, seize the day,  
>Make the most of it!<br>Oh, what fun it is to pull a prank  
>And watch Blink pitch a fit.<br>Oh, seize the day, seize the day,  
>Make the most of it!<br>Oh, what fun it is to pull a prank  
>And watch Blink pitch a fit.<p> 


	2. Hark the Herald Newsboys Sing

Hark The Herald Newsboys Sing

Hark the herald newsboys sing  
>"Glory to the New York King!<br>Peace with Queens for every child,  
>All the scabs have reconciled"<br>Joyful, all ye boroughs rise  
>Triumphant fists point to the skies<br>Leaving the publishers to proclaim  
>"The newsies of the city won"<br>Hark the herald newsboys sing  
>"Glory to the New York King!"<p>

Singing fans of film adored  
>The greatest movie that went ignored!<br>Late in time it finally came  
>To Broadway's stage with music new<br>Actors smudged with dirt shall sing  
>"Hail this show, the next best thing!"<br>Pleased with the changes as we can be:  
>Jack, and his new artistry<br>Hark the herald newsboys sing  
>"Glory to the New York King!<p>

Hail the unions that bring peace  
>Hail Manhattan and Brooklyn kings<br>Dreams and hopes in Santa Fe,  
>But in New York Jack will stay<br>In the city he's meant to be  
>With his girl and family<br>Born to lead the strike and win  
>He'll do it with a wink and grin<br>Hark the herald newsboys sing  
>"Glory to the New York King!<p>

-Repeat (pen 'n notebook)


	3. Joy to The World

Joy to _The World_

Joy to _The World_! The strike is won  
>Let boys receive their pay<br>Let every heart  
>Sing and dance<br>And Pulitzer and Weasel weep  
>And Pulitzer and Weasel weep<br>And Pulitzer, Snyder, and Weasel weep

Joy to the boys, they gained their rights  
>And all <em>The World<em> will know  
>While cheers and shouts<br>Tap, clog, and hip hop  
>Fill up the streets with joy<br>Fill up the streets with joy  
>Fill up, fill up, the streets with joy<p>

Joy to the kids who have prevailed  
>And prove to all <em>The World<em>  
>One voice creates one hundred<br>And they finally have the power  
>And they finally have the power<br>And they finally, finally have the power

No more will the Delancey's taunt  
>Because they walked away in shame<br>And never will they return  
>And never will they return<br>And never, and never will they return

Jack shouted the words David gave to him  
>So brains and charisma prove<br>They can do anything they want  
>If loyalty wins out<br>If loyalty wins out  
>If loyalty, loyalty wins out<p>

Rejoice! Rejoice in better prices  
>Shouting headlines in the street<br>While Weasel is unemployed  
>The newsies seize the day<br>The newsies seize the day  
>The newsies, the newsies seize the day<p>

-Repeat (pen 'n notebook)


	4. Hawking in a Winter Wonderland

I'm so glad everyone is enjoying these. Thank you to those who took time to review, your comments are so sweet.

Trivia, for those that can catch it: there's a reference to the Secret Santa story I wrote last year.

-Repeat (pen 'n notebook)

* * *

><p>Hawking in a Winter Wonderland<p>

Newsies sing, are you listening  
>In the streets, or they're whistling<br>A beautiful sight,  
>They're happy tonight<br>Hawking in a winter wonderland

There to sell all of their papers  
>And to tell all of their capers<br>So come tag along  
>As they sing a song<br>Hawking in a winter wonderland

With their girlfriends they can build a snowman  
>And pretend that he's a real newsie<br>He'll say, "Got a nickel?"  
>They'll say, "No man,<br>But you'll get a job  
>6040 split if you agree"

Later on, when they retire  
>And warm up by the fire<br>To laugh and to play  
>Before the new day<br>Hawking in a winter wonderland

In the alley they can build a snowman  
>And pretend he's a Delancey<br>They'll have lots of fun with mister snowman  
>Taking shots and knocking him around<p>

When it snows, ain't it freezin'  
>In this cold winter season<br>They'll go out of their way, just for the pay  
>Hawking in a winter wonderland<p>

Hawking in a winter wonderland  
>Hawking in a winter wonderland<p> 


	5. Go Shout It On the Corner

Go Shout It On the Corner

Go shout it on the corner  
>Down the block and past the harbor<br>Go shout it on the corner  
>The newsies are on strike<p>

When Manhattan stopped their selling  
>And picked up their picket signs<br>Behold, something was a happening  
>That broke all known confines<p>

Go shout it on the corner  
>Down the block and past the harbor<br>Go shout it on the corner  
>The newsies are on strike<p>

The newsboys balked and trembled  
>When Jack sold out and left.<br>Directionless they stumbled,  
>But the newsies carried on.<p>

Go shout it on the corner  
>Down the block and past the harbor<br>Go shout it on the corner  
>The newsies are on strike<p>

-Repeat (pen 'n notebook)


	6. Kid Blink the Newsboy

Kid Blink the Newsboy

Kid Blink the newsboy was a jolly happy lad  
>With a beaming smile and charming voice<br>And one eye that had gone bad.  
>Kid Blink the newsboy is a legend in the news.<p>

He was made to show what the children  
>Know concerning labor views.<br>There must have been some luck to that  
>Strike he rallied round,<br>For when he won he and his friends  
>Began to dance around.<p>

O, Kid Blink the newsboy  
>Was as happy as could be,<br>And the children say he could sell all day  
>And earn a dollar guaranteed.<br>Thumpetty thump thump,  
>Thumpety thump thump,<br>Look at Kid Blink smile  
>Thumpetty thump thump,<br>Thumpetty thump thump,  
>He's got lots of style<p>

Kid Blink the newsboy knew  
>The strike was in the bag<br>So he said, "Lets cheer and  
>Get out of here<br>Before Spot starts to brag."  
>Down at the corner<br>With newspaper in hand,  
>Dancing here and there all<br>Around Newsie Square singing  
>As if he were in a band.<br>Historically, he marched through town  
>Right to Pulitzer's door.<br>And he didn't pause a moment when  
>The newsies shouted "War!"<p>

For Kid Blink the newsboy  
>Was triumphant on that day<br>So he waved goodbye saying  
>"Don't you cry,<br>"I'll be selling, here to stay."  
>Thumpetty thump thump,<br>Thumpety thump thump,  
>Look at Kid Blink smile<br>Thumpetty thump thump,  
>He's got lots of style.<p>

-Repeat (pen 'n notebook)


End file.
